As wireless communication develops, the cellular network across the world also develops rapidly. The deployment of 3G network has become mature, and 4G network is also on its way of rapid expansion. Cellular network is being massively constructed and expanded, and will continue to develop and coexist with the wireless local area network (WLAN) in the long term. The fusion of a cellular network and a WLAN is the future in the field of communication.
Therefore, the technical problem at present is how to realize the fusion of the cellular network and the WLAN.